The 2nd Dimension Rugrats In Paris
by TCKing12
Summary: We all know what happened when The Rugrats went to Paris, France during Rugrats In Paris. But what happened when the 2nd Dimension Rugrats went to the 2nd Dimension version of Paris, France? Read this to find out!
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

We all know what happened when The Rugrats went to Paris during Rugrats In Paris! But what happened when The Rugrats of the 2nd Dimension went to the Paris of the 2nd Dimension during the time of Rugrats In Paris? Well, this story tells you what happened.

Since things are different, here's the Info on the 2nd Dimension Rugrats:

Tommy-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Tommy, except he has never been on an adventure. He looks the same, except he wears a gray shirt except a blue shirt.

Chuckie-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Chuckie, except he's a lot braver than the 1st Dimension Chuckie. He also has bushy orange hair.

Lil-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Lil, she doesn't like to eat bugs and isn't disgusting.

Phil-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Phil, Phil-2 doesn't like to eat bugs and isn't disgusting.

Angelica-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Angelica, Angelica-2 is not mean to the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and will do anything she can to protect Tommy-2 and Dil-2.

Susie-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Susie.

Dil-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Dil.

Kimi-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Kimi, Kimi-2 is a tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl. She looks the same as the 1st Dimension Kimi, except she wears a gray version of her yellow dress.

Peter-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Peter. Unlike the 1st Dimension Peter, Peter-2 got critically injured during the war for The Confederacy-2's independence, so Peter-2's body now consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, and a robotic "Scope" blue left eye. He can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it (It proves very affective and helpful in battle), and he can shoot lasers from his Scope eye.

Stu-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Stu. Like the 1st Dimension Stu, Stu-2 is an inventor.

Didi-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Didi.

Chaz-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Chaz.

Kira-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Kira. Like the 1st Dimension Kira, Kira-2 is Coco-2's assistant.

Betty-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Betty.

Howard-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Howard.

Charlotte-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Charlotte. However, unlike the 1st Dimension Charlotte, Charlotte-2 is not on the phone all of the time

Jean Claude-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Jean-Claude.

Coco-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Coco. Like the 1st Dimension Coco, Coco-2 also wants to become president of EuroReptarland. Coco-2's hairstyle is a little different and she wears a black colored version of her outfit.

Spike-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Spike. However, his fur is a little bit brighter.

Fifi-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Fifi. She looks physically identical to the 1st Dimension Fifi.

Quasimodo-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Quasimodo. However, instead of being deformed like the 1st Dimension Quasimodo, he's very handsome! No matter, he's still a hunchback, the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame still happened, and Quasimodo-2 still lives in the bell tower of Notre Dame-2.

Genie-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Genie. He looks the same except his pants are purple colored, instead of dark blue.

Jafar-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Jafar. He looks the same except his cobra staff is black colored, instead of gold colored, and his headress has a small tear in it.

Peter Pan-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Peter Pan. He looks the same as the 1st Dimension Peter Pan, except he wears a purple and black version of his green outfit.

Captain Hook-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Captain Hook. However, his outfit is colored black, instead of red.

Reptar-2: The story of Reptar-2 is the same in the 2nd Dimension, however, no one knows that he's bad yet! He is blue skinned with green claws, has yellow eyes, and a red tongue. They say that if he bites anyone, they'll get a terrible disease, it's as if he carries Rabies or something.

Now, just so you know, this is 12 years before Z-2 and the ZAC Bots take over Modesto, so the Resistance has not been created yet, the ZAC Bots are not around, Z-2 has not yet lost Air-Jet. and everyone lives the lives of their 1st Dimension counterparts.


	2. The Dance Scene

**Chapter 2: The Dance Scene**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, November 1st 2000"_

It was Lou-2 and Lulu-2's wedding in Modesto-2 and all of their family and friends were at their wedding. This included some of Lou-2's friends, Peter-2, the 2nd Dimension Disney Characters, and others.

Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension Rugrat babies were having some problems. In a dark office room, which the babies had decided to occupy, Tommy-2 and Dil-2 were talking to Angelica-2.

"It all happened at the playground. It's my favoritest place in the world. But 2 yesterdays ago, some big kid took my brother's binky and buried it in the sandbox." Tommy-2 said.

"Binky bye-bye." Dil-2 said.

"He made my brother cry! So I said Dilly "This is a job for the Bob Father"." Tommy-2 said.

"You came to me on the day of your grandfather's wedding and wanted me to save your brother from the boy that made him cry?" Angelica-2 asked.

"No, we just wants a new binky." Tommy-2 replied.

Angelica-2 thought about it and looked at her 2 younger cousins.

"I'll see what I can do." Angelica-2 said.

Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension Drew and Charlotte were having a discussion.

"I can't believe Angelica saw that movie last night!" Drew-2 said.

"I can't mother and murger at the same time. Besides, she only saw a scene or two, it couldn't have made an impression." Charlotte-2 said.

Their was then an announcement by the Wedding DJ.

"And now, let's give a big round of applause to our newly top 10 wed couple. Lou and Lulu Pickles!" the Wedding DJ announced.

Lou-2 and Lulu-2 walked into the building through the doors.

"Come on Lulu, let's show these whipper snappers how to dance." Lou-2 said.

The two of them then started to dance.

Meanwhile, The Rugrats had walked out of the office and they were in the room where everyone else was. Angelica-2 was now talking to Chuckie-2.

"You're like family to me Finster, just like Tommy and Dil are very close to me. So, name your wish." Angelica-2 said.

"Um... Uh... Gosh Bob Father, I don't know what to wish for." Chuckie-2 replied.

He continued thinking and Angelica-2 got impatient.

"Oh just pick something already!" Angelica-2 snapped.

"Um... uh..." Chuckie-2 stuttered.

"i don't mean your nose!" Angelica-2 snapped.

Just then, Susie-2 walked up.

"Come on, Chuckie! Grandpa Lou's throwing the gardner!" Susie-2 said.

"Uh, Susie, I don't think that's for the boys." Angelica-2 said.

Angelica-2 then took a binky from another crying baby and gave it to Dil.

"See, Dilly? You got your wish!" Tommy-2 said.

Meanwhile, Stu-2 and Drew-2 were talking to Lou-2.

"I'm very happy for you dad." Drew-2 said.

"Yeah, Lulu's the greatest." Stu-2 said.

"Yep, she's a beauty. Of course, no one will ever replace your mother. It's the love of her that has allowed this old geeser to love again!" Lou-2 said.

Just then, the Wedding DJ made another announcement.

"Okay folks, now it's time for a dance for all the kids and their moms!" the Wedding DJ announced.

Didi-2 walked over to Tommy-2 and Dil-2.

"Mommy just loves dancing with you boys!" Didi-2 said.

Didi picked up Tommy and Dil and started dancing with them.

Just then, Chuckie-2 thought of something and turned to Angelica-2.

"Wait, Angelica, I think I know what I wanna wish for. I'd kind of like a new mommy." Chuckie-2 said.

Angelica-2 sighed and looked at Chuckie-2.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but that game is over. Besides, I'm needed on the dance floor!" Angelica-2 said.

"But, that's my wish!" Chuckie-2 protested.

Angelica-2 sighed.

"I know, Chuckie, but I can't help you right now! But don't get me right, I wish I could help you!" Angelica-2 said.

Charlotte-2 then walked over and picked up Angelica-2, brought her down to the dance floor, and then started dancing with her.

Meanwhile, Chuckie-2 watched from the sidelines as the mothers danced with their children. He sighed quietly.

"Not dancing with the others?" a voice asked.

Startled, Chuckie-2 turned around to find Peter-2.

"Yeah, Peter!" Chuckie-2 said.

"Do you need anything?" Peter-2 asked.

"No, I'm fine." Chuckie-2 replied.

Peter-2 nodded and he walked away.

Chuckie-2 turned around and he continued watching everyone danced. After a while, as the mothers danced with their children, Chaz-2 walked up to Chuckie-2.

"It's getting late, Chuckie. Maybe we'd better head home." Chaz-2 said.

Chuckie-2 nodded and Chaz-2 picked him up, said goodbye to everyone else, and then they left.


	3. The Discussion

**Chapter 3: The Discussion**

Later that night, Chaz-2 was looking through a collection of old momentos from Melenda-2, his first wife. Chuckie-2 then walked into the room.

"Chuckie? What are you doing awake?" Chaz-2 asked.

Chuckie-2 pointed to the momentos and Chaz-2 noticed.

"I was just looking through some of our old things." Chaz-2 said.

He then handed Chuckie WahWah.

"Remember your Wahwah? Your mommy made it for you. I bet ya she's up in heaven looking down on us." Chaz-2 said.

He then thought of something.

"You know, Chuckie, your mother was an amazing woman. She misses us so much. You know, maybe we could use a new mommy figure around here. Huh little guy?" Chaz-2 said.

Chuckie-2 nodded and Chaz-2 carried him back to his bed.


	4. The Webpage

**Chapter 4: The Webpage**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, November 2nd 2000"_

The next morning, the adults were gathered at Chaz's house. They were gathered around the computer where they were showing Chaz something.

"You've gotta love the Internet, Chaz! Behold, the future of dating!" Stu-2 said.

Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats were in the living room and they were overhearing everything that the adults were saying.

"What are they doing?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"My daddy's trying to help your daddy catch some dates in a net!" Tommy-2 replied.

"What are dates?" Chuckie-2 asked.

Just then, Peter-2 walked by and he overheard what the babies were saying. So, the cyborg walked into the living room.

"Chuckie, dates are when 2 adults go somewhere special." Peter-2 explained.

Meanwhile, the parents were still showing Chaz what they were showing him on the internet.

"Wow! My own webpage! Chaz Finster, Bureaucrat bachelor." Chaz-2 said. He then asked "Are you sure this is going to work?".

"Would I ever steer you wrong? Besides, you already have twelve dates." Stu-2 said.

"Wow! That's triple my lifetime record! Look at this one! She likes sunsets, long walks on sandy beaches, and is not allowed in the state of Kentucky. Oh I don't know about this Stu." Chaz-2 said.

Meanwhile, Peter-2 was still talking to the babies.

"Let me put it to you this way. Dates are for people like Chuckie's dad who's got no wife." Peter-2 said.

"Why does Chuckie's dad need a wife?" Lil-2 asked.

"Because if Chuckie's daddy gets a new wife, then that means Chuckie will get a new mommy!" Angelica-2 said, upon entering the living room.

"Do you mean I'm gonna get my wish?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"Yeah." Peter-2 and Angelica-2 said.

Chuckie-2 then turned to the other babies.

"Guys, guys, I'm gonna gets a new mommy! And I bet she's gonna be all clean, and cuddly, and nice." Chuckie-2 said.

"Yeah,probably." Phil-2 said.


	5. The Call

**Chapter 5: The Call**

_"Location: Paris-2, France Of The 2nd Dimension, November 3rd 2000 (In standards of time on that side of the globe)_

In Paris-2, Coco-2 and the EuroReptarland-2 workers were rehearsing for the Reptar show.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Coco-2 said.

The show then proceeded to start, but the Reptar-2 robot broke down. When it did, Coco-2 muttered some words of anger, but they were too hard to make out.

Upon seeing Coco-2's rage filled mood, Jean Claude-2 turned to Kira-2.

"Madame LaBouche wants Sir Pickles, now!" Jean Claude-2 said.

Kira-2 nodded and then proceeded to dial the Pickles number.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, November 2nd 2000<em>

Meanwhile, it was nighttime in Modesto and everyone in the Pickles house was asleep.

Stu-2 and Didi-2 were sleeping peacefully in their room when the phone rang. Stu-2 woke up and wearily picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Stu-2 asked.

"Mister Pickles, this is Kira Watanbe from EuroReptarland. I'm sorry to call you so late, but the Reptar you have built has broken down and my boss is having a fit." Kira-2 said from the other line of the phone.

"Reptar's a hit?" Stu-2 asked.

"Yes. We need you to come to Paris, on the next flight?" Kira-2 said.

"Come with my family and friends? Okie dokie." Stu-2 replied.

Stu-2 then hung up and put the phone down.

"Didi, we're going to France!" Stu-2 whispered wearily.

"I'm too tired to go." Didi-2 mumbled, half-asleep.

3 seconds after she said that, Stu-2 and Didi-2 sat up in bed, fully awake.

"FRANCE?" Stu-2 and Didi-2 exclaimed.


	6. Preparing To Leave

**Chapter 6: Preparing To Leave**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California-2 Of The 2nd Dimension, November 3rd 2000"_

The next day, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and their parents were getting ready to leave for Paris, after Stu-2 had told them that they were going to Paris-2. Also going with them was Peter-2, who had taken everyone's picture for their passports. He also brought along Quasimodo-2, Genie-2, Jafar-2, Peter Pan-2, and Captain Hook-2 because they had volunteered to go along with the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and their families.

Angelica-2 was packing her suitcase while speaking to Susie-2.

"I'm sorry that your not going to Paris with us, Susie." Angelica-2 said as she finished packing her suitcase.

Susie-2 sighed.

"I know, Angelica, but you and the others go have a good time." Susie-2 replied.

Angelica-2 nodded and the two toddlers hugged each other before Angelica-2 walked over to where everyone else was. After everyone finished packing, they left for the airport.


	7. The Airplane

**Chapter 7: The Airplane**

_"Location: Over The Atlantic Ocean, November 3rd 2000"_

Two hours later, the 2nd Dimension Rugrats, their families, Peter-2, Quasimodo-2, Genie-2, Jafar-2, Peter Pan-2, and Captain Hook-2 were on the plane, which was heading over to Paris-2. Currently, Tommy-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 were checking out a Robosnail-2 toy and they spotted a button on the Robosnail-2 toy.

"Hey, press a button, get a mommy!" Tommy-2 said.

"I wonder what the button does." Lil-2 said.

"I wanna press the button." Phil-2 said.

"Phillip? You can't handle the button!" Lil-2 said.

Phil-2 then tried to grab the Robosnail-2 toy, but Lil-2 kept her grip on it and they fought over it. However, about 2 seconds later, they accidentally released their grip on it and the Robosnail-2 toy fell to the ground, breaking upon impact.

"Whoops? Guess Robosnail thought he could fly." Phil-2 said.

A Flight Attendant walked up and looked at the Robosnail-2 toy.

"Oh, look, a toy that was already broken. Unfortunately the union forbids me from picking it up. That's a job for your mommies." the Flight Attendant said.

The Flight Attendant then walked away.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bread." Phil-2 mumbled.

Lil-2 then picked up the Robosnail-2 toy.

"Let's try again." Lil-2 said.

"No, I'll just wait for the Bob Father to bring her. Wherever that is." Chuckie-2 said.

"She's asleep right behind that curtin over there." Tommy-2 said, pointing to the first class section of the plane.

Tommy-2 led Chuckie-2 through the curtain and they found Angelica-2, who was grooving to music.

"Angelica?" Chuckie-2 asked.

Angelica-2 paused the music and looked at Tommy-2 and Chuckie-2.

"What is it, Tommy and Chuckie?" Angelica-2 asked.

"We were just wondering when you'd be bringing Chuckie's new mommy." Tommy-2 replied.

"Um, uh, I'm working on it." Angelica-2 said.

Tommy-2 and Chuckie-2 nodded and they proceeded to walk back to their seats.

Chuckie-2 sat in his seat and he looked out his window. As he did, Chuckie-2 saw a cloud that looked like Melinda-2, his deceased mother. When he was done looking at the clouds, Chuckie-2 sighed and looked down at the ground.


	8. The Hotel Room

**Chapter 8: The Hotel Room**

_"Location: Paris-2, France Of The 2nd Dimension, November 4th 2000 (In standards of time on that side of the globe)"_

Later, the plane arrived in Paris-2 and everyone got off and headed to the hotel in which they would be staying at. Stu-2 got the room key and everyone went to the hotel room. They got in, got unpacked, and started to relaz.

"The beds are quite comfortable." Howard-2 said from where he was laying on one of the beds.

Just then, Betty-2 jumped onto the same bed.

"Incoming!" Betty-2 exclaimed.

Betty-2 landed on the bed and Howard-2 fell off the bed and landed on the floor.

"And so is the floor!" Howard-2 said.

Meanwhile, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, and Phil-2 were checking out the bathroom.

"This is the neatest potty I've ever seen!" Lil-2 said.

"I prefer my diapie." Tommy-2 said.

"Wow, a potty that squirts you back!" Phil-2 said.

"I don't know, I squirt myself enough already." Chuckie-2 said.

Meanwhile, back with the adults, Stu-2 was finished packing.

"Okay, it's time to meet Miss LaBouche, the woman who made all of this possible. Shall we?" Stu-2 asked.

However, everyone else except Peter-2, Chaz-2, Quasimodo-2, and Captain Hook-2 had fallen asleep because of the trip.

"Okay, it looks it's just the four of you, me, and the kids." Stu-2 said.

"Oui, oui, monsieur." Chaz-2 said.

Peter-2, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, Stu-2, Chaz-2, Quasimodo-2, and Captain Hook-2 then left the hotel room. As soon as they were gone, Spike-2 woke up, sneaked out of the hotel room, and started to roam the streets of Paris.


	9. Meeting Coco-2

**Chapter 9: Meeting Coco-2**

20 minutes later, Peter-2, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, Stu-2, Chaz-2, Quasimodo-2, and Captain Hook-2 were on a tram that was taking them into EuroReptarland-2.

"Kind of odd to have a Japanese theme park in the middle of Paris." Chaz-2 said.

"It's a new century. Just go with the flow." Captain Hook-2 said.

Everyone got to the main building of EuroReparland-2 and they walked inside. They got into an elevator and it started moving up to the top floor. Once it reached the top floor, the elevator door opened up and Peter-2, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, Stu-2, Chaz-2, Quasimodo-2, and Captain Hook-2 stepped out of the elevator. They found themselves in a hallway and Kira-2 was standing by a desk.

"Welcome to EuroReptarland. And one of you must be Mister Pickles!" Kira-2 greeted.

"That would be me! And these are my friends Chaz Finster, King Peter Albany of The Confederacy, Quasimodo, and Captain James Hook. And this is my son, Tommy, my son, Dil, Chaz's son, Chuckie, my niece, Angelica, and Phil and Lil." Stu-2 said.

Kira-2 walked up to Chuckie-2 with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, Chuckie, and oooh, I love your bear!" Kira-2 said. Kira-2 looked at Peter-2, Stu-2, Chaz-2, Quasimodo-2, and Captain Hook-2 and she asked "What sweet children. Is this your first time in Paris?".

Chaz-2 nodded and he proceed to explain to Kira-2 that everyone in their group except Peter-2 had not been to Paris-2.

"Well, I hope you have a good time here in Paris. As for you, Mr. Pickles, I am going to let my boss know that your here." Kira-2 said.

"Wait, your boss is Miss LaBouche?" Peter-2 asked.

Kira-2 nodded and replied "Yeah, she is.".

Kira-2 then walked over to the desk and pressed a button on an intercom.

_"What is it?"_ Coco-2 asked from the other line of the intercom.

"Mister Pickles is here." Kira-2 replied.

_"Send in the clown."_ Coco-2 said.

Kira-2 turned off the intercom and she walked back to the others. Kira-2 told Stu-2 that he could go into Coco-2's office and Stu-2 started making his way to the office. Peter-2 also decided to go with him. After a few seconds, Peter-2 and Stu-2 made their way to Coco-2's office.

"Ah, the brilliant designer." Coco-2 said.

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself brilliant." Stu-2 said.

"Neither would I." Coco-2 said.

When Coco-2 had said that, Peter-2 narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_"Hmm, something doesn't seem right about this woman."_ Peter-2 thought.

Peter-2 was about to say something, when Kira-2 entered the office.

"Why don't I take the children to see the Princess Parade, while you two get acquainted?" Kira-2 asked.

Peter-2 and Stu-2 nodded and Kira-2 left the office with Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, and Dil-2. Stu-2 turned back to Coco-2.

"Do you see this face?" Coco-2 asked, indicating to her scowl.

Stu-2 nodded.

"I NEVER WANT TO MAKE THIS FACE AGAIN! Now, get to work!" Coco-2 yelled.

"No worries, I'll have it working again in no time. Mechanical expertise is my middle name." Stu-2 said.

Stu-2 then left the office, leaving Peter-2 and Coco-2 alone. Peter-2 turned to Coco-2 with a dark frown on his face.

"Look, I don't know what it is about you, but I have a really bad feeling about you. If you hurt my friends... well..." Peter-2 started to say.

Peter-2's left hand retracted into the mace, which began to spin.

"You get the picture." Peter-2 said.

Peter-2's left hand returned to normal and he proceeded to curl up into a ball and roll out of the office.

Coco-2 was in total shock.

_"What was that anyway?"_ Coco-2 wondered.

However, Coco-2 was drawn out of her thoughts when her assistant, Jean Claude-2 walked into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt your episode, but it's the boss on the phone." Jean Claude-2 said.

Coco-2 nodded and the monitor turned on to reveal Mr. Yammaguchi-2.

"Oh, Mr. Yammaguchi, how nice to see you. What is the matter?"Coco-2 asked.

"As you know, I'm stepping down as president of EuroReptarland, so I'm looking for my replacement." Mr. Yammaguchi-2 replied.

"Ah, I'd be a good candidate." Coco-2 replied.

Mr. Yammaguchi-2 sighed and said "I should point out that the new president shouldn't only be concerned with making money. They should also understand the importance of bringing joy to young children.".

"That's why I feel I am the perfect candidate for this job." Coco-2 said.

"Why is that?" Mr. Yammaguchi-2 asked.

"Because I just got engaged." Coco-2 lied.

"Well, congratulations then. I suppose you're making plans to start your new family. I look forward to seeing this develop." Mr. Yammaguchi-2 said.

Coco-2 then ended the call with Mr. Yammaguchi-2 and she sighed angrily.

"Why am I not some standard child's mother. Why? Why? Why?" Coco-2 asked angrily.

"Probably because you hate children." Jean Claude-2 replied.

Just then, Angelica-2 accidentally walked into the office and Coco-2 and Jean Claude-2 noticed.

"Hey, your Mr. Pickles niece, aren't you?" Coco-2 asked.

"Um.. yes, I am." Angelica-2 replied.

"And what are you doing in my office?" Coco-2 asked.

"Well... I guess I accidentally walked in here." Angelica-2 replied.

"Oh, really? How do I know that your not lying to me? Give me one reason why I shouldn't lock you up." Coco-2 asked.

Angelica-2 thought about it and she replied "Well, because, ah, I can help you be good with children.".

Coco-2 thought about it and then smiled.

"I think I just made a friend!" Coco-2 said.


	10. The Parade

**Chapter 10: The Parade**

10 minutes later, a parade was happening in EuroReptarland-2 and Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, Peter-2, Stu-2, Chaz-2, Kira-2, Quasimodo-2, and Captain Hook-2 were there.

"Wow, Chuckie, isn't this neat?" Tommy-2 asked.

"I don't know. That's something really weird about a pony selling a hat." Chuckie-2 replied.

Meanwhile, Chaz-2 and Kira-2 were talking to each other.

"Wow, you're great with the kids." Chaz-2 said.

"I have a daughter to thank for that. Her name is Kimi, she's almost 2!" Kira-2 said.

"So is my Chuckie! Well he's not a girl, but you know..." Chaz-2 started to say.

However, before Chaz-2 could finish speaking, one particular float passed by.

"Oh, look, the princess is coming!" Kira-2 said.

It was true because on one of the floats was a Reptar-2 robot and a woman who was dressed up in a princess costume, so that was she could represent one of the main characters in Reptar-2's story. Kira-2 then began to tell Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, and Dil-2 a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a large dinosaur named Reptar. Everyone ran away from him, except the princess. She knew he was lonely and unhappy. So she decided to stay by him, protect him, and promised to love him, forever and ever." Kira-2 said.

"Forever and ever." Chuckie-2 whispered, repeating what Kira-2 had just said.

Meanwhile, Angelica-2 had just run into Coco-2. Since she needed someone to marry so she could become president of EuroReptarland-2, Coco-2 had lied to Angelica-2 and told her that she was looking for someone to marry so she could start a family. While she lied to Angelica-2, Coco-2 thought that she could marry Chaz-2 so that way, when she talked to Mr. Yammaguchi-2 about becoming President of EuroReptarland-2, and when she told him that she was married to Chaz-2 and that she had Chuckie-2 as a step-son, then Mr. Yammaguchi-2 would agree and give her the position.

"My mommy says that Chuckie's dad is the first person to come to." Angelica-2 said.

"That's nice. Now run along now before you give me lice." Coco-2 said.

Angelica-2 nodded and she started to walk away. However, Coco-2 stopped her and Angelica-2 turned around and looked at Coco-2.

"What is it?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Well, since you've been trying to help me get married, how about I get you something as a reward?" Coco-2 asked.

"A reward? Like what?" Angelica-2 asked, suspiciously.

Coco-2 thought about it and then asked "How about two matching ponies, to ride on the float, and to be the flower girl in the wedding?".

Angelica-2 thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, whatever." Angelica-2 replied.

Angelica-2 then walked away. Meanwhile, Coco-2 smiled evilly.

_"Looks like I found a way to reach my goal."_ Coco-2 thought.


	11. The Karaoke Bar

**Chapter 11: The Karaoke Bar**

Later that day, it was nighttime and everyone was at a Karaoke Bar. Currently, two sumo wrestlers were at the karaoke machine.

"That's got to be the biggest babies I've ever sawed." Lil-2 said.

"That's got to be one stinky diapie." Phil-2 said.

Angelica-2 and the sumo wrestlers were singing the Bad Girls song. However, Angelica-2 was singing in a nice and talented voice.

Tommy-2 turned to Chuckie-2.

"Sp, you want the princess to be your new mommy?" Tommy-2 asked.

"Yep, she's everything I ever wanted! She's really nice to Reptar, and we can live together for happily ever after." Chuckie-2 replied.

Meanwhile, Coco-2 walked up to Peter-2, Quasimodo-2, Captain Hook-2, and the adults.

"Ah, Madame LaBouche!" Stu-2 greeted.

"Hello, Monsieur Pickles." Coco-2 said. She then noticed Chaz and asked "And who is this redhead man you're always with?".

"Ah, that's my good friend, Chaz Finster." Stu-2 replied.

"Oui, oui, mademoiselle." Chaz-2 said.

"Call me Coco." Coco-2 said.

Just then, Kira walked up.

"Madame Labouche, Madame Labouche, we need your signature." Kira-2 said.

"Oh, sorry." Coco-2 said.

Chaz-2 heard someone giggling. Turning around, he spotted Kimi-2.

"And that must be Kimi!" Chaz-2 said.

"Oh, yeah... right." Coco-2 said.

Peter-2 interpreted Coco-2's comment as an insult.

"What did you mean by that?" Peter-2 asked angrily, glaring at Coco-2.

Coco-2 gulped nervously, upon seeing the anger on Peter-2's face.

"I didn't mean anything with that." Coco-2 nervously replied.

Peter-2 nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 were talking to Kimi-2.

"So, do you and your mommy and daddy live in Reptar Land?" Tommy-2 asked.

"It's called EuroReptarland, and no, it's just me and my mommy and we live in Paris." Kimi-2 replied.

"Have you met the princess?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"Sure! Lots of times! Kimi-2 replied.

Tommy-2 turned to Chuckie-2.

"She's gonna help us find your new princess mommy, Chuckie." Tommy-2 said.

"What? Who said that I was going to help you find your new princess mommy?" Kimi-2 asked.

"But, I thought that you would've liked to help us." Phil-2 said.

Kimi-2 sighed and then said "Very well then. I'll help you.".

Kimi-2 then led everyone over to the window.

"The princess lives at the top of that volcano!" Kimi-2 said, pointing to EuroReptarland-2's volcano.

"Wow!" Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 said in unison.

Just then, Peter-2 walked over.

"Hey, guys. Who's your friend?" Peter-2 asked.

Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Lil-2, Phil-2, and Kimi-2 turned around and Lil-2 said "Oh, Peter, this is someone we just met by the name of Kimi Watanabe.".

Peter-2 smiled and knelt down to Kimi-2's level.

"Nice to meet you, Kimi." Peter-2 said.

Kimi-2's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute! You can understand me and the others?" Kimi-2 asked.

"Yes, I can." Peter-2 replied.

"But, how is that possible?" Kimi-2 asked.

Peter-2 thought about it and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've always been able to understand them ever since I met them on April 15th 1993." Peter-2 replied.

Kimi-2 nodded and she looked at Peter-2's appearance.

"Um, Peter... why do you look weird?" Kimi-2 asked.

Peter-2 looked at his body before laughing warmly.

"Kimi, I'm a cyborg." Peter-2 replied.

"What's a cyborg?" Kimi-2 asked.

"A cyborg is a person whose body is dependent upon metal and machinery." Peter-2 replied.

Kimi-2 nodded and she said "Well, it was nice meeting you.".

"It was nice meeting you too, Kimi." Peter-2 said.

Peter-2 then walked back to the others, where he found Chaz-2 and Quasimodo-2 speaking to Kira-2

"Hey, do you think that Kimi would like to come to the park with me, Peter, Captain Hook, Quasimodo, and the kids tomorrow?" Chaz-2 asked.

Kira-2 thought about it and then nodded.

"I guess so." Kira-2 replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as everything was happening, Spike-2 was wandering around the streets of Paris-2. As he walked, he ran into Fifi-2. Spike-2 and Fifi-2 teamed up with each other and they kept each other company and did things together.<p> 


End file.
